the Hunger games twist
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: this is my version of the hunger games and how it shouldve happened exxcept using kickin it characters and personalities and how they act , and there is no other boy that likes kim because jerry doesnt have a thing for kim xxxxxx plz read review !
1. Chapter 1

The hunger games chapter 1

Kim's POV

Hello my name is Kim Crawford and I live in district 12. I am 16 years old. Every year they hold a reaping to choose one man and woman between the ages of 12-18 to participate in that year's hunger games. The rules of the games are easy. Kill. Or be killed. Every year your name gets dropped in another time according to you age for example if your 12 (like Emma) then your name is in once, if you're 13 then your name is in twice and so on. You can go for treason if you want; it is that your name is dropped into the bowl another time. If you do then you get a month of grain and oil for one person. I have been looking after my family since I was eleven when my father died in a mine explosion. This year my name is in there 29 times. But I doubt I will get picked because it is out of 1000's.

I looked over to my sister Emma, she was sleeping probably having nightmares about the hours that follows. It may be her first time at the reaping but if I was her I would be very scared and worried that I get picked.

She started to stir so I walked over to her so she knows I am here when she wakes up.

''Kim? ''she said crying

''yes Emma?'' I said rubbing her back on comfort

''What if my name is going to get picked? ''

'' don't worry Emm, your name's only been in there once there not goin' to pick you''

She nodded before lying back down into the bed, I gave her a kiss on her fore head and told her to go back to sleep before I left to go to the woods, grabbed my game bag in the corner of the room.

In the hall I put on my father's hunting jacket and his leather boots and went outside.

A black of icy, chilly air hit my neck while I walked on to the fence, when I got up close to it I noticed it was not buzzing so I went into the gap that a tree caused in a storm about 20 years ago but here being district 12 means that no-one from the capital decided to fix it. I walked about half a mile out until I came to the edge of a cliff to see jack sitting there his game bag around his shoulder waiting for me so we can start are morning hunting.

'' hey Kimmy, where you've been. I've been waiting almost half an hour! '' He said tiredly

''sorry Jack, you know how prim is when she has a nightmare, I'm sorry '' I said looking at his guiltily

He patted the ground next to him motioning me to come sit down beside him, so I did

''You worried for today then '' gale said letting his voice crack at the end

''I'm worried for Emma, and you should be to, how many times is your name in there today jack?''

''48'' he said emotionlessly , you see jack is 18 and he has 3 brothers and sister s and his mother lives with them , his father died in the same explosion my father died in and I went with him to collect his grief oil and grain that you get if you're the oldest child .

He went into his bag and brought out a roll of bread and handed it to me

''is this real!'' I said shocked that we could actually eat real read instead of that grey bread that we make from the grain

''It better be, I traded a squirrel for it at the krupnick bakery this morning '' he says matter of factly.

He splits the bread in half and hands me half of it then I remembered I had goat cheese in my bag, I broke off a bit and handed it to him he smiled after saying...

''Welcome welcome, to this year's annual hunger games –''in a capitol accent

''-and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour '' I said stand back to him

We both laughed before we heard the bell go off for the starting of the blood tests. Jack and I sprinted through the woods to our houses to drop off our bags then go our separate ways.

When I found Emma she was standing waiting for me

I smiled at her then led her through the line so she could go get it done and over with

When they pricked are fingers and told us to go on we got to stand together since it was her first year

Effie trinket came on saying her usual ''welcome welcome '' speech , then it came to the reaping Emma was gripping onto my hand tightly while her hands flicked through the pieces of paper in the bowel then it happened the most dreaded part of this day every year .

When she announced who was going to participate.

''_Emma Crawford''_

She immediately tensed up while everybody looked at her , then the peacekeepers started to walk down to get her and it was only when she was halfway tot eh stage when I realized what was happening , my adrenaline picked up and I ran out to go get prim when the peacekeepers blocked me off my mind was going crazy , I was shaking in controllably with shock I felt like I was going to faint but I knew what I had to do , I had to save my sisters life before she becomes prey to the careers that always goes into the games .

''I volunteer'' I says hopelessly to Effie I didn't think she heard me so I shouted it this time

''I volunteer AS TRIBUET!'' Effie looked up shocked and said '_'very well come up here then_ ''in her irritating capitol accent

I walked up to the stage and everyone looked at me like i was crazy then I noticed Emma crying into my mother's shoulder.

''_let's give a big hand to district 12's very first volunteer_!'' she says a little too enthusiastically for my taste.

Instead of clapping everybody put there thumb on top of their small finger and held up their 3 fingers, in district 12 this is the sign of remembrance, sorrow ...goodbye.

''_Now the man '' _she says walking over to the other bowl leaving me standing at the other side of the stage

I say the hand go into the bowl and pick out one, I held my breath hoping that it's nobody I know or care about.

**Hey guys well that's chapter 1, another chapter later today **

**Like my Facebook page please: **.com/HoAkickinitluver78

**I'm a beta reader and will read anything **


	2. before the charriot ride

Hey guys well this is chapter 2 , hope u enjoy xxxxxx Chapter 2

Kim's pov

''_Now the man '' _she says walking over to the other bowl leaving me standing at the other side of the stage

I say the hand go into the bowl and pick out one, I held my breath hoping that it's nobody I know or care about.

''Jack Anderson ''

I screamed and everybody looked at me like I was crazy, he walked up to the stage staring into my eyes the whole time

Effie pushed us together to shake hands but he pushed my hand away and wrapped His arms around me and said ''hey Kimmy '' I responded by a smile when he pulled away

''_may I present to you the tributes from district 12''_Effie said with actual excitement but what she say next really gets me pissed

''_And it looks like we have two lookers this year_ '' she says, I felt like punching her but I forced my hand down. After the reaping we have 3 minutes with our families to say goodbye

I waited in the justice building until Emma and my mum walked in, Emma ran straight for me to give me a hug, I hugged her back with all my might

''don't worry everything is going to be ok, I taught you how to hunt ok, just till I get back ok?''

''she nodded while wiping her tears, I got up an walked over to my mom

''you better not leave her; you are her only hope now!' I said while I hugged her, ''I love you mom''

She nodded into my back while I was hugging her I pulled away and as if on cue the peacekeepers came in and chucked them out, then grace comes in, SHE'S THE PRESIDENTS DAUGHTER! What is she doing here?

''Hey '' she said

''Hi '' I said slightly confused

''you know the way you get to bring a symbol of your district? , this is going to be yours ''she says after pinning it to my jacket

The peacekeepers came in and forced grace out then I was guided to the train were jack was.

I really needed to talk to him

When I go to the train it was magnificent , I have never seen anything like it before , all the furniture was glass aswell as the countertops with a 90' inch flat screen tv on the middle of the wall.

I went to sit on the couch and waited for jack to come but after about 10 minutes i got bored so i turned on the tv and a capitol broadcast came on . itshowed district 13 and the ruins but what suprises me is that you can see the top if a mockinjay's wing in every clip but it was proboly just a coincidence .

A hand touched my shoulder and i looked up to see jack and the sadness in his eyes , he sat next to me and grabbed my hand and gave it a quick sqeeze then let go . we just sat in silence waitling for someone to speak first .

''kim , are you scared ?'' he asked the one question i didt even want to aanswer to myself . i had to think of right answer because if i say no hell think im laying to him and if i say yes then he will worrie about me more so i went with the answer inbetween .

''i really don't know '' i said with clear sadness in my voice he nodded and pulled me into a hug like we are never going to see or talk to eachother again which we proboly wont , i pulledaway at the clearing of someboddys throat , we looked up to see effie trinkquet with a annoyed and irritated expression on her face she rolled her eyesat us and pointed a finger to jack and then me continuously and then said ''so i guess youse to know eachother '' she said with a very smug ring to her voice .

We both nodded and moved further away from eachother on the couch .''we were best friends ''i said like i was about to cry , i didn't want to give effie the pleasure of seaing that so i stalked off to my room and decided i should get some rest for the following week which might and proboly might be my last .

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~2 HOURS LATER~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I woke up to someone nocking on my door so i went to answer it hoping it was jack but to my sorrow it wasn't . it was a thin looking boy with girnger/brown hair and blue eyes and he looked very smart . i walked back so he realized i was giving him permission to some inside and he did .i sat on my bed and waited for him to start talking.

''im sorry your sister was picked but if it helps that was the most bravest thing i have seen '' he said holding out his hand ''im Milton '' i took his hand and shook it and replied with a simple ''im kim crawford'' he let go of my hand and started to examine my body like he was working something out in his head . OH ! now i get it he is my stylist and will proboly be the only one (besides jack) that i like and that seems decent enough . he led me out the door and down the hall to some sort of dressing room and looked through the outfits then he picked out a black all-over with metal plaites on it , it was absolutely magnificent the he got out a lighter and lit the clothes on fire but when he did i expected it to burst into flames but it just formed at the back to make a firey cape , i smiled and he lloked very pleased with himself then he pressed a button and the flames went out with a sudden sstop then he spoke up

''it is for the chariot ride '' he said then i remembered there was a chariot ride to the training centre and all the tributes has to take a chariot pulled by horses to the training ccentre wearing their districts uses clothes . and i understand instead of coal he is representing us as fire and i liked the idea of being known as the girl on fire and it will go well with my long blonde hair .

5 minutes later i was in the suit and jack walked in and i nearly laughed when he forgot to knock because he looked at me and seemed embarrassed so i got up and hugged him and whispered into his ear to come by my room when he is finished , we pulled away and he nodded and walked in and introduced himself to Milton who looked at both of us with a suspicious glare in his eye .

I walked into my room and waited for jack to come in and about 10 minutes later he walked in and the out-fit realy did show off his musceles .

He walked over and sat on the bed next to me and i immediately said '' jack , we have to talk...

**Well thats chapter 2 , i know not very long but i had my finals well at the end of the term unfortunately , i need to get good grades if i want to be a neurophysiologist , its the study of the rehabilitation of the brain after an accedient etc , bye guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:i don't own the hunger games or kickin' it and sadly not Leo Howard either :(**

**Hey guys , so I know I haven't updated in like forever ! , but I had to study for my end of year examinations :( , I think I did ok though :) , I spent all day updating all my stories so eeennnnnjjjjjjjjoooooyyyyyy :) and I read over the other 2 chapter after I posted them and I know there were a lot ! Of mistakes :( , but I will. Try to fix this and I would like to say thank-you to all the people who reviewed :**

**~HOAkickinitluvr78**

Last time ******¥*******

I walked into my room and waited for jack to come in and about 10 minutes later he walked in and the out-fit realy did show off his musceles . He walked over and sat on the bed next to me and i immediately said '' jack , we have to talk..."

Jacks POV

~ at Milton's style room~

I walked into Milton's style room because ruddy are 'mentor' told me I was needed to see my outfit for the chariot ride .

I didn't here anyone in the room so I just walked in but I instantly regretted it because Kim was in there standing with Milton with her outfit . She was absolutely beautiful but I had to keep myself together because if Milton sees something fishy he might tell Eddie that me and Kim are 'friends' and that we should be separated .

I looked down embarrassed by my actions . She looked over to me said good bye to Milton but on her way out she whispered in my ear to go to her room when I'm finished . I swear My heart skipped a beat( Olly Murs reference) . I think Milton saw the look on my face and waited for Kim to be out of earshot then turned to me with the outfit . It looked my size and but it did look very badass but I'm sure I can pull it off so I tried it on . It fit perfectly Milton set Kim's on fire because he didn't really want to set mines on fire yet because I was wearing it and claimed that I wasn't wearing the proper equipment for it yet so I smiled at him and got up to take the suit off and leave but Milton stopped me .

He patted the seat next to him , I was hesitant at first but eventually I sat down and Milton gave me the goofiest grin I have ever seen , I couldn't help but smile back.

After about a minute he decided to talk first

"so you and Kim " are youse together ?" I looked down when he said this so he already knew his answer

" oh , but you like her. I can tell " I smiled and nodded but when I looked up to his eyes he had a type of depressed look in them

" it's a pity , you know , that only one can survive . Let me guess your game plan , is it to mak sure nothing happens her ans that shell will be the one that comes out alive " I looked down completely taken aback by his comment , how does he know that !

I realised I was just sitting here like a chair saying and doing nothing so I decided to speak up " you know , me and kimmy were best. Friends , if we had of not been picked then I would have defiantly asked her out but I guess happy ending are just not for me " I looked down , I was ready to cry but I didn't want to give him the pleasure of it even though I kinda think he would be a good friend .

He patted my back and said "well I think you should go , Kim is waiting for you " he got up and left the room followed shortly by me .

~now continued from last time ~

Kim's POV

"Jack...we have to talk" he sat on the edge of my bed motioning for me to continue

"we are going to have to be forced to fight each other and practically I don't think I can beat anyone ,the only talent I have is a flipping bow and arrow and I'm sure there will be people that has far worse gruesome ways to kill , so I want to tell you this one thing ... I like you , no screw that ! I flippin' love you !"

Oh my god , I got the nerves under control and went for it . He sat there motionless . I knew I made a big mistake I just hope we can go back to what we were before.

What was I thinking ! A guy like jack dating me ? , I always thought he liked me but I guess I was wrong .

Jack lifted my head up to meet his eyes , they were filled with joy and happiness but also the thing that I would of never expected.

Fear.

**Well that's chapter 3 , guys READ VERY IMPORTANT !**

**Monday- the hunger games twist **

**Tuesday-none**

**Wednesday- famous al over again ( can we kickin' it xo ?)**

**Thursday-none**

**Friday-I now see u differently**

**Saturday- none**

**Sunday- the silken touch :)**

**When I finish one of these then I have an idea for a storie but I feel that I need help because I'm not very good at portraying this type of storie. I will post the details soon :)**

**~HOAkickinitluver78**


End file.
